Complete Me
by Lady Sable
Summary: PWP yaoi, of course! As of late I can manage nothing but that particular genre. Anyway it’s a Farman and Fury pairing... Because in the office, there's always more to do than paperwork.


**Complete Me**

_AN: Shameless Farman/Fury! Done for my cousin, who's obsessed (even more than I am!) with the pairing. I think now, after seeing episode 37, the coupling is just too cute to resist—even though it is a bit…rare._

_It was hilarious when Reana and I watched the episode together…when we saw Fury cling to Farman it was kinda like: 'Ooh man, that was kyuuuute!' 'I know! …Farman and Fury sittin' in a tree…' _

_Okay…so maybe it didn't happen exactly like that…but it's the basic drift of how the night went. _

_Anyway, when I was about ready to go to sleep, inspiration smacked me, so I forced myself to sit up in bed and write down my idea in the dark…which in retrospect wasn't that great of an idea. _

_(Cannot read half of my own writing…) _

…_But luckily I can get the gist of most of what I wrote so…ta-da!_

* * *

**XXX**

Fury shuddered as he felt long, luxurious arms wrap tightly around his waist, stopping his movement and blocking out the chill of the office. He blushed, tugging on the strong callused hands that linked themselves in front of his navel.

"Not here, Watteau." Fury mumbled, his fingers unsuccessfully trying to part his lover's hands.

"Everyone's already left for the night," Farman whispered, his lips brushing against the younger man's ear. "It's just you and me here." Farman let his mouth travel downwards, his lips meeting the sensitive flesh of Fury's neck.

"W-Watteau…" Fury gasped, feeling Farman's larger body pull his smaller frame back, fully against him. "We're still in the office…still in uniform."

"Not for long if I have anything to do with it." Watteau smirked smugly against the curve of Fury's jaw; the untangled fingers of one hand subconsciously moving up to bury themselves in Fury's dark hair. His other hand held Cain possessively to his chest.

Fury shook at Watteau's advances, his heart hammering against his rib cage and blood rushing to his face in embarrassment. Farman pulled Fury even closer, murmuring soft words in his ear and running his silky tongue along Cain's jawbone. Fury bit his tongue, trying not to cry out as he felt the hand Farman had been resting chastely against his stomach slowly nudge beneath the waistline of his uniform.

"Watteau," Fury mumbled brokenly, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the hand that had moved to his chest to unbutton his restricting uniform jacket. "What if somebody comes in and sees? We're—" His sentence was cut short by a breathless moan, caused by the dual sensations of Farman's teeth nipping at his earlobe and the cool fingers that moved over his lower stomach and into the dark cavern of his boxers.

Farman tilted his head and pressed a solid kiss to his lover's trembling lips. Smiling against the plush folds of flesh, he forced Fury to shrug out of the opened jacket, his fingers brushing over thinly veiled, heated skin.

"Don't worry, no one's going to come looking…it'll be fine," Farman worried Fury's bottom lip softly and gave him a devilish gaze, his fingers teasing the flesh hidden below the dark uniform pants. "Just try not to scream _too _loud."

Fury blushed and gasped again, finally turning to face Farman, feeling his rough fingers brush against extremely sensitive skin.

"Y-you know this is considered fraternizing—it's easy to keep this hidden at my house; your house…but in headquarters? Are you trying to get us discovered?"

Farman retracted his hand from Fury's uniform, instead pulling Cain close and encircling the younger man in a possessive embrace.

"I'm just so tired of not being able to express myself." Farman whispered into Fury's ear, his tone melancholy and subdued. "You know as well as I do how hard it is to keep appearances every day," Watteau's hands dropped down to Cain's rear, cupping the pliant flesh and pulling his lower half flush against his own. "Do you know how hard it is during work to not just strip you and take you right over the desks, not caring who saw?" Watteau's steamy breath ran over Cain's neck and a chill trickled down his spine as he shuddered at the wonderfully immoral fantasies of his lover.

"I know," Cain whispered, his fingers moving to unbutton Watteau's jacket in return. "It's difficult to act normal when you're always so…agonizingly close." Fury pushed the freed jacket off of Watteau's arms and stood on his toes to press a soft kiss to his lover's throat.

Farman made a noise of content, his fingers continuing to undress Fury from his uniform. Cain pressed desperately into the older man's caress, his body responding to the gentle, experienced touch.

"They're suspicious--even with all the precautions we take," Farman muttered at a distance, thoroughly distracted with unbuttoning the clasps on the immaculate dress-shirt that concealed Cain's skin. "Havoc made a joke about me walking you home the other day."

Fury leaned his neck back; revealing smooth pale skin and giving Watteau access to the button pressed against his clavicle. "Well…we knew it'd happen sooner or later. But I wouldn't worry so much about Jean, he makes jokes about the Colonel when he visits the Lieutenant…and even more so when he visits Edward Elric."

Watteau smiled, nodding his head. "You're right…as always." By that time, both had lost their jackets and shirts and Fury pressed his eager lips to Watteau's bare, pale chest, raising his hands to caress the soft, taut flesh possessively.

"Mmm," Farman whispered breathlessly, his fingers curling tightly around the smooth curves of Cain's shoulder blades. "You know just where to put that mouth of yours."

Fury smiled against flawless skin, feeling the quickened pulse of Farman's heart throbbing below his lips. Giving a small noise of contentment, Fury ran his small tongue along Watteau's torso, lapping at flushed skin and wrapping his velvety lips around a hardened nipple.

Farman gasped and tossed back his head, his fingers digging painfully into the pale flesh of Cain's back. Subconsciously yearning for dominance, Watteau dragged his fingers to Fury's shoulders and pushed, pressing the younger man up against the closest desk, the dull edge digging into the back of his thighs.

Farman dropped his hands to the curve of Fury's hips, wrapping his fingers around the soft flesh and picking up the younger man to settle him on the top of the desk.

Sensing what Watteau wanted; Fury pulled his mouth from his lover's chest, after giving the hard, rosy nub a last swirl of his tongue. Hands tightened on his hips and he dropped back on the desk, supporting himself with his elbows. Fury looked up at Farman with heavy, half-lidded eyes.

Farman smirked, his fingers trailing down Fury's torso, only stopping at the waistline of his navy uniform pants. "You'll be losing these now…" Watteau's fingers tugged at the button clasping Cain's pants closed.

Fury let his head lull back, his aching hips arching to meet Farman's rough touch. Farman unzipped Cain's pants infuriatingly slow, smirking while his fingers lightly stroked the hard flesh throbbing below his touch.

"Watteau…" Cain sighed Farman's name quietly, reaching a hand out to brush across his lover's smooth cheek.

Farman turned into Fury's silky touch, pressing his lips to the curve of Cain's palm and giving the soft ridges a small lick.

Fury ran his thumb across Farman's bottom lip and made a noise of anticipation, his eager hips beginning to wriggle free from the confining fabric clinging to his lower half. Watteau tugged the pants down over Cain's thighs and legs and dropped the cumbersome article of clothing on the floor. Farman's bottoms followed soon after and he stepped out of them, closing the gap between their bodies.

Cain's fingers wrapped around the back of Watteau's neck, pulling his lover's body down to lean over him and crashed his lips against Farman's. Watteau's hands were on either side of Cain's head, supporting his larger body as he dipped down to ravish the younger man's swollen lips with desperate kisses.

"W-Watteau, _please_…" Cain's high-pitched voice gasped against Farman's mouth and he moved his strained fingers to Watteau's back, his nails gouging half-moons into the flawless, pale skin. "…No more teasing."

Watteau moved downward and mumbled an apology against Fury's chin, his damp, sultry kisses slowly descending over Cain's ivory neck and chest.

Cain squirmed beneath Watteau's advances, his legs automatically wrapping around Farman's hips and his fingers gripping his lover's protruding shoulder blades.

Holding down Fury's quivering hips and untangling himself from Cain's legs, Farman whispered kisses along his young lover's navel, his lips only stopping at the edge of cobalt coloured boxers. Giving a small chuckle, he gripped the silky fabric with his teeth and tugged off Cain's last undergarment, leaving the aroused young man sprawled across the desk naked.

"Your turn, Watteau." Cain breathed, rubbing his toe against the bottom edge of Farman's jade patterned boxers.

"So it is." Watteau smirked at the younger man and straightened his back, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down over hard, pulsing flesh, then stepping out of the undergarment.

Fury pulled on Watteau's freed hand, coaxing the older man to lean once again over his body. Cain pressed bruised lips to Farman's cheek, his ragged breath whispering over flushed skin.

Watteau's lips curled up in a smile and he let his mouth move down over Fury's neck and chest. Fury shuddered beneath Farman as his lips pressed down over the tensed curve of his stomach. Cain gasped at the commanding touch and writhed under him, burying his fingers tightly in his lover's short, silver hair.

Watteau gave a sound of satisfied content as his lips traveled down over Cain's pale, soft skin and Fury moaned heavily as Watteau brushed his lips against sensitive skin, his hot, damp mouth finally wrapping aggressively around Cain's hard shaft.

Fury tossed back his head, his mouth gaping in a soundless scream and his trembling legs tightening painfully around Farman's body; his depraved body arching to meet the searing cavern of Watteau's mouth.

"W-Watteau!" Cain managed to choke out, his shaking, unrelenting fingers clinging desperately to the bare curve of Farman's shoulders. Watteau ran his merciless tongue along the younger man's solid flesh, drowning in the heavy moans his touch was able to elicit from Cain's full, swollen lips.

Watteau pulled up suddenly, leaving Cain shivering and hard, splayed across the desk. Leaving one hand drifting along the soft skin stretched over Cain's hip; Farman's other hand reached for Cain's glasses, folding them and setting them on top of a row of nearby filing cabinets.

After leaning down and giving Cain a persistent, passionate kiss and running his fingers across the smooth, pliant skin covering the younger man's cheekbone, Watteau whispered, his lips tantalizingly close to Fury's ear.

"Enough of the appetizers…I want the main course."

XXX

Cain gave a final cry of ecstasy, going limp in his lover's strong, supportive arms. Watteau clung to Cain mercilessly; his fingers still gripping Fury's hips tightly, nails embedded in soft flesh and angry bruises beginning to form on pale skin.

Watteau pulled himself away from Cain with difficulty, not wanting to leave his lover's desperate embrace.

"Watteau," Cain whispered, his fingers resting on the older man's hard, muscular waist. "That was…"

"Indescribable." Watteau finished for him, laying his hand over the soft, delicate fingers tracing over his muscles and stretching the tense ache between his shoulder blades, feeling the wet, annoying trickle of blood running down his back from the deep scratches Fury had etched down his skin.

"What now?" Cain murmured, his fingers dropping to Watteau's lower stomach suggestively, crimson-stained fingernails whispering over sensitive flesh and a grin settling on his bruised lips.

"You know what I _really _want to do…now that we've done it here in the office?"

Cain looked up at his lover, curiosity piqued and a daring gaze glinting in his eyes. "What's that?"

"…Have sex on the Fuhrer's desk."

Cain's eyes widened at the suggestion, and then he broke down in a fit of laughter, linking his fingers with his lover's.

"Maybe next time, big boy."

**XXX**

* * *

_AN: I love random pairings. Especially ones as cute as these two!_

_But do you know what I **really **love?_

_Defiling all the good things in the world. It's my mission and purpose in life…ah, living life as a pervert is great!_


End file.
